To be Drunk
by HeroesOfHufflepuff
Summary: Rose Weasley had a one night stand with her long time enemy Scorpius Mlafoy. How will her family react when they all find out?


Everything was a fuzzy blur in the back of my head. From that I gathered that I was drunk which meant Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup, as I would have only attended their party and not Slytherin's. I opened one of my eyes and looked around me. As I expected, I was surrounded by the horrible red and gold banners. I haven't made it back to the Ravenclaw dormitory which means I've slept with someone which means I must have had a good night. Well that's okay I suppose... I groaned and sat up pulling the sheet that covered my naked body. So I'm in the boy dormitory in the Gryffindor common room, it's roughly six in the morning, which means no one else will be up. Good, should be easy to get out here. I gathered my hair in my hands, tied it up and looked anywhere but the person beside me. I couldn't see my clothes; things just became that much more complicated.

I glimpsed out the corner of my eye to see just who I had slept with and almost screamed as I fell from the bed in an attempt to put space between him and me. His blond hair was messy and hid his hopefully closed lightning grey eyes; he too was naked and had a white sheet hiding everything below his belly button. He seemed perfectly serene sleeping, hardly making any noise. He had muscles that fit him perfectly; even I had to admit that. Oh Merlin why do I do this to myself? I looked around the room frantically in case someone else was here... Which they weren't. Okay, this makes it a tiny bit better. Just a tiny bit. I wrapped the cream sheet tightly around me; made sure I was completely covered and crawled to the bathroom. With a little click I managed to shut the door and have the world's quickest shower.

When I finished I stepped out the shower and wrapped a velvety gold towel around me tightly. Okay so now, how the hell do I get out of here? Okay with five deep, soothing breaths an idea struck me. I just needed a wand, which would, of course, hopefully be beside him on his bedside table. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw, if I can't do this what the hell can I do? I opened the door a crack and quickly made sure he was still asleep. Okay, yup, all good. I tiptoed over to him, still clutching the towel tightly around me, now realising just how short it must look... I reached his bed and realised he must have rolled over slightly, but why did it matter? Only the fact the sheet hitched up majorly... Nope, I so was not looking.

I grabbed his wand, the wooden one, summoned my clothes of last night and skittered back to the loo where I dressed. It seemed I had worn a skimpy little black dress that had been artfully torn to reveal red and gold beneath. Since when did I own this? Merlin I am so distracted today! I looked at myself in the mirror, knotty yet straight red hair (took hours to do that if I remember correctly), bags under my eyes and little red marks... Oh Merlin. I left my hair down and resolved to get out ASAP. I fixed up his the towel, folded the sheet and grabbed a random quill and scribbled a note on the pristine fabric.

_Nobody Knows *RW*_

I placed the sheet by his head back in the common room and rested his wand on top. I turned to leave when a voice stopped me. 'Remember anything?' Scorpius asked casually and I turned to see he had sat up. How the hell? 'Nope and it's going to stay like that too' I whispered noticing the red lipstick on his lips and recognised it as my favourite (now thrown) lipstick. 'Whatever; see you round Rosie' he muttered with emphasis on my much hated nickname. 'If I'm that unfortunate' I muttered picking up my six inch black heels and skipping over the discarded clothes and to the door. I looked at him before I shut and saw him smirking at me. I stuck out my tongue at him before jogging down the stairs, tip toed past all the unconscious bodies and out the portrait hole where I could finally sprint all the way back to the Ravenclaw tower and think things through.

**AC- Hey Everyone. I'm back. I'm not sure whether to leave this as a one shot or not, so by the end of the week I'll decide. Lots of reviews will be appreciated, I have written more for this story but I'm not as far ahead as I usually like to be. Hope you all enjoyed, much love, SS x**


End file.
